


THE HOOT

by sourpatchlevi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anxiety, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Assistant coach Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi works for a puppy adoption agency, Bartender Nishinoya Yuu, Bartender Tendou Satori, Buisnessman Sawamura Daichi, Businessman Iwaizumi Haijime, Cheating, Club/Bar Owner Bokuto Koutarou, Club/Bar Owner Kuroo Tetsurou, DJ Terushima Yuuji, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gay Bar, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are a comedy duo, High School Counselor Sugawara Koushi, Hipster Tsukishima Kei, I will add tags as I think of them, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Model Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Tattoo Artist Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsuki is getting his Masters Degree, Video Game Designer Kozume Kenma, a lot of swearing, age range 21-24, also if you've ever seen the L word, but just bear with me, cause i just like messing with the canon for no reason, everyone gets their own arc, everyone kinda seems like a jerk from the begining, kuroo gets it in with a lot of people, night club, some characters know each other from highschool, some dont, the whole thing revolves around this one gay bar/club though, they preform in bars and have a comedy podcast, this is kinda similar but with more testosterone and volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchlevi/pseuds/sourpatchlevi
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo always loved a good party, so one day, after being kicked out of one too many clubs, they just said screw it and opened up their own. Specifically, a gay club, even more specifically The Hoot. Turns out, after 6 years since graduating high school, they still manage to be surrounded by gay volleyball players almost every single night.





	THE HOOT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic!! Lemme know what you think :)

“You look like you need a drink.” 

“Don’t I always?” Iwaizumi plopped down onto his usual stool by the bar. It was early on a Thursday evening and beside himself and the red-headed bartender in front of him, there was no one else occupying the space.

“True. But you seriously look like a total mess, like more than usual.”

“That coming from you?” Iwaizumi retorted.

“Yeah, aren’t bartenders supposed to be easy on the eyes?” A deep teasing voice came out from seemingly nowhere. The two men turned to the side and saw Kuroo walking out from a door behind the bar and resting his elbow on his employee.

“Hey! I am perfect for this job. It’s in the name. TENDou, barTENDer. Get it?” Tendou wiggled his way away from Kuroo and began pouring Iwaizumi a drink.

“Why do I get the feeling it was Bokuto who hired him?”

“Because he did. If it were up to me I’d have your boy toy working this place. He’d bring in so many customers.”

“Don’t call Oikawa my boy toy.”

“How did you know he was talking about Oikawa?” Tendou interrupted, shaking up the usual concoction.

Kuroo watched as Iwaizumi flushed red and looked away from the two, trying to come up with a reasonable answer, but coming up with nothing.

“Who else would it be? I bet he’s the reason Iwa-chan’s here drinking on a Thursday.” Iwaizumi twitched at the sound of his childhood nickname being said by someone other than his childhood friend. 

“One, don’t call me that. Two, he’s  _ exactly _ the reason I am here tonight.”

Tendou finished making Iwaizumi’s drink and slid it over to him, “Here’s your dose of liver damage, now spill the beans.”

Kuroo nods in agreement before Iwaizumi sighs and begins, “Oikawa told me he loved me again.”

Tendou who was now leaning on the bar looked at Iwaizumi quizzically, “Isn’t that a good thing though? That sounds like a good thing.”

“It would be, but he only says it when he’s drunk and/or high, and super horny, which is more frequent than I’m comfortable with. He just says it to get me in bed.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Kuroo asked.

“I tried, but when I do he brushes it off entirely.” Iwaizumi finally takes a sip of the drink, or rather, gulps the whole thing down in one go. Tendou works on making him another one.

“For your sake, I hope that boy gets help. For my sake, I hope he gets drunk enough around me to let me hit it, because that seems like a great time.”

“Kuroo, you’re not helping.”

“Sorry, he’s a fine piece of ass. What can I say?” Kuroo grins, images obviously running through his head.

Tendou passes Iwaizumi the new drink, “I don’t get why you don’t just let go. He obviously isn’t ready for a relationship, so why do you keep trying? You can’t make him change his mind.”

“No offense kiddo, but what do you know about relationships? You’ve never even been in one and you’re 23.”

“I have been in one! Do you not remember, I was the one to take Wakatoshi’s first everything. First relationship, first kiss, first fuck…” Tendou gets uncomfortably close to Kuroo and gives him a shit-eating grin.

“I swear, I have never been so jealous of someone as awful as you in my life.”

“You dated Ushiwaka?” Iwaizumi intervenes.

“Yeah, for like a month in high school.”

“Why’d you break up?”

“Because according to Wakatoshi, I made one too many Naruto jokes during intercourse. Apparently yelling, ‘A thousand years on death’, while shoving two fingers up his gaping asshole was crossing the line.” 

If there had been anyone besides the three of them in the room, Kuroo would have fired him right then and there. Tendou had yelled at the top of his lungs while giving a lovely demonstration of this action for all to see.

“I see.” Iwaizumi says finishing off his drink uncomfortably.

“Anyways,” Kuroo begins, breaking the silence that began to creep up again, “I think that you need to respect yourself a bit more. I get that you love him, but you can’t let him keep doing this to you. He’s manipulating the shit out of you.”

“I know he is, but at least he’s talking to me. I don’t think I can deal with what happened after high school again. I’d rather him be using me than ignoring me,” Iwaizumi rubbed his thumb against the empty glass in his hands, “And I’m not going to lie, even though I know it isn’t real, it still feels good when he says it to me. Like I can just pretend that it’s true and the pain goes away.”

The mood in the room drops and the only sound is the quiet hum of music playing from the speakers. No one says anything for a while. Tendou offers to make Iwaizumi another drink, but he turns it down.

“HEY! HEY! HEY! What is up my dudes? Is that Iwaizumi? My man, how’s it been? I haven’t been seeing you at the gym. What is up with that? Those biceps aren’t gonna stay around forever if you let yourself drop off the deep end.”

Bokuto barged in giving fist bumps and bro hugs all around, not realizing the tension in the room until he sees the serious look on Kuroo’s face.

“Did I walk in on something?” The owl points at himself, looking around the room, hoping for some answers as to why everyone wasn’t happy to see him.

Kuroo puts a hand on his shoulder, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” when he notices that Bokuto is definitely going to worry about it, he tries distracting him, “So how’s Akaashi?” 

Bokuto instantly brightens at the sound of his boyfriend’s name, “He’s doing awesome! I was just at his place and we watched owl documentaries and ate cookies and cream ice cream from Ben & Jerry's and he looked so so so so so cute! I mean he always does, but he looked particularly cute today. I made him take so many selfies with me it was amaz—”

“I’m actually gonna head out.” Iwaizumi sits up from the table and places some cash down on the counter. The action brings Bokuto’s gushing to a halt, “You can keep the change.”

Tendou jerks his arm back and mouths, ‘yes’, grabbing the cash from the table and counting it, swaying his body back and forth.

“Are you going to be okay?” asks Kuroo.

“Yeah, I’m just going to head back to the apartment.”

“Text when you get home so I know you’re okay.”

“You’re worried about me? Who knew you were so nice?” Kuroo smiles at this. If Iwaizumi is telling jokes he can’t be in that bad of a spot.

“I’m actually a pretty nice guy.”

“Uhuh, alright. I’m gonna ask all those guys you’ve hooked up with and see if they agree.”

“That’s not fair.” Kuroo pouted and Iwaizumi smiled. It had a hint of sadness still behind it, but it was better than nothing.

“I’ll see you guys later. Bokuto, I’ll be at the gym tomorrow before work if you want to meet up.”

Bokuto lit up once again and nodded, excited to be able to go to the gym with his favorite gym partner again. It had only been a week that Iwaizumi had started canceling plans to avoid going out with him, but for Bokuto it felt like forever. As much as he loved Akaashi, Bokuto knew he couldn’t go as hard as he wanted to with him around, he couldn’t keep up. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was a great hype man.

Iwaizumi walked out, leaving the other three in the bar alone.

“Alright, let’s get back to work. We’ve got shipment to unload.”

-x-

Iwaizumi walked into his apartment. It was spotless. He had been feeling anxious all week and he couldn’t help but stress clean whenever he had nothing else to do.

“Shitty-kawa, you home?” He didn’t know which response he wanted.

“Iwa-chan, You’re back! Where were you? It got so lonely without you here!”

Oikawa came running out of the room and kissed Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around him playfully.

“How was your day?” Iwaizumi tried to act as if everything was okay. That what happened last night didn’t happen.

“I woke up super hungover, but then Terushima came over and we hung out for a while. You actually just missed him.”

_ Good _ . Iwaizumi thought to himself. He hated Terushima. It was his fault that Oikawa was like this.

“Oh, what a bummer.” Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa and headed over to the kitchen. He needed water.

“Don’t be rude Iwa-chan. He’s my friend.”

“Yeah, some friend.”

“You’re just jealous that I have more fun with him than I do with you.”

Iwaizumi was not in the mood for this, not after last night. He pours himself the glass and walks past Oikawa and into the room that they share. Not that Oikawa uses it that frequently anymore. 

“Hey, is this about yesterday?” Oikawa follows Iwaizumi to the room and sits down on the bed next to him, “I told you this morning before you left, I was just drunk and didn’t mean it. I don’t actually love you like that, you know, we are just friends and I get a little emotional when I’m drunk. It’s not that big a deal.”

But is that big of a deal, at least to Iwaizumi, because he did feel that way for Oikawa, he felt it in every bone in his body.

“We are best friends, since like forever, and yeah, I love you like any close friend would. I know you’re not into me like that and either way, you know I don’t do relationships Iwa-chan, so I’m not seeing why you are so upset.”

Oikawa was always really good at figuring out how people feel, that’s what made him such a good captain, what now makes him one of the best setters in Japan. It’s what Iwaizumi loved most about him. The one flaw is that, while he will know if someone is upset, he can’t always figure out why. He’s a pretty good guesser, but boy could he be off sometimes. This is one of those times.

Iwaizumi considered at that moment coming clean. Telling Oikawa, that he did love him like that. That it was never just sex for him. That he doesn’t want to be just friends. Maybe if he took that extra drink from Tendou he would have, but he wasn’t drunk enough and, like Oikawa just said, Oikawa doesn’t do relationships. It would be pointless to put himself through that, so he just agreed and claimed exhaustion as an excuse to make the other man leave him alone. 

-x-

Iwaizumi did end up falling asleep like he had said, but not before texting Kuroo, leaving Oikawa with nothing to do. He had scheduled the night to watch Alien vs Predator for the thousandth time with his best friend, as a way of making it up to him, but clearly, things weren’t going to be that easy. He considered watching it solo, but thought that would be too depressing so decided to head over to The Hoot. He figured at least Kuroo would appreciate his presence.

“Oh look, pretty boy is here. To what do I owe the honor?” 

“Tendou give me your strongest.” Oikawa leaned over the bar. It was slightly more crowded than when Iwaizumi had been there and all the seats were taken.

“I seem to be slowly killing all of the former Aoba Josai today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your boyfriend was here earlier.”

“Iwa-chan is not my boyfriend. Have you seen our height difference?! No way.”

“How did you know I was talking about Iwaizumi? And you're literally barely a centimeter taller than him”

“How rude.” Oikawa pouts and looks away only to light up again by the scent of alcohol under his nose. He takes a sip and makes a face, forcing the drink down. 

“Where is Kuroo?” Oikawa asked after finishing his first drink.

“In the back working on shipment with Owl boy. Want me to call him out?”

“Yeah, just tell him I’m here, but to take his time. It’s not an emergency.”

“Yes, your highness. Anything else?” Tendou teased.

“Make me something a little sweeter. That shit was nasty.”

“You really are as delicate as royalty, aren’t you?

-x-

The Hoot had a pretty simple layout. When walking in, the bar was to your right, a stage was right ahead, and a bunch of lounge chairs and hookah tables were to the left against the wall. There was an open area in the middle for dancing and the doors to the bathroom were in the far right by the bar. 

Usually, people grouped up as far to the back as possible. They wanted to be far away from the entrance as if being that close to the outside world would make them exposed. This meant that lounge chairs by the door, while not even that close, were usually left unoccupied unless it was a really busy night. Oikawa sat there, sipping on his much sweeter drink, watching all of the Thirsty Thursday goers have their fun on the dance floor. Many approached him, how could they not, but he brushed them off. Mostly, they weren’t his taste, not that Oikawa was in the mood to do much flirting anyways.

After too many Snap Chat selfies and a Twitter rant on how aliens definitely DO exist, Kuroo found his spot next to Oikawa.

“Alright kiddo what do you want?”

“I’m not a child.”

“You sure act like one, now common, let me get this over with. I’ve got a business to run.” Just as Kuroo said that, another group of college kids walked up to the bouncer to get their IDs checked, causing him to groan.

“Why is everyone acting so mean to me today?” 

“It’s as they say what goes around comes around.”

“In that case, people must be awful to you.”

“I’m nowhere close to being as bad as you are.”

“Uhuh, sure. Who’s your most recent fling? The tall kid with the glasses…”

“Tsu-ki-shi-ma,” Kuroo grinned leaning back, pausing after each syllable for emphasis, “That man is a masterpiece.”

“Yeah, not really my type. He’s too scrawny for my taste, and I prefer guys with darker hair.”

“Is that your way of confessing your lust for me?”

Oikawa cringed at the thought, “I’d rather die.”

“You say that, but when the day comes, I’ll have you begging for me.” 

“Anyways,” Oikawa desperately tried to change the subject, “Back to the megane, Tsukki was it? When are you planning on breaking his heart? ”

“I don’t even think he has a heart to break.”

“Is he really that cold? Do you think he’ll leave you before you have the chance to leave him?”

“No one leaves me before I leave them. That’s just fact. Kuroo Tetsuro does not get played.”

“Well it’s been a couple times already, has it not? You should end that soon before it gets messy.”

“I don’t know. I’m kind of enjoying his company.”

“Am I witnessing the beginning stages of love here?” Oikawa placed his hand on his chest in shock.

“Don’t push it.”

“You don’t enjoy anyone's company. You’re more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy.”

“Everyone thinks that, but I don’t get why. I’ve always been respectful to those I have made love too.” Oikawa cracked up.

“You…’making love’… you fucking KILL ME.” Oikawa wheezed between laughs.

After a little too much laughter on Oikawa’s end, Kuroo tried redirecting the conversation, “Alright though, enough about me. What’s going on in Oikawa’s love life? Or rather— how are you and Iwaizumi doing?”

Oikawa immediately stopped laughing and glared at Kuroo, debating whether not to call him out for is choice in words, but instead lets it slide, “I don’t even know anymore. I thought we were better, but he totally shut me down tonight.”

“He came in earlier. I figured something was up, he usually doesn’t drink on a week day.”

“Yeah, the freak behind the bar told me. Did he say anything?”

“You know I’m not a snitch. Go ask him yourself.”

“I did, but he just shut me down.”

“Did you actually listen? Or did you just talk over him assuming what he was going to say?” Kuroo lifted his eyebrow, already knowing the answer to the question. 

Oikawa thought about the conversation they had, about the lies he told. Yeah, he talked over Iwaizumi, but he just didn’t want to hear what his precious Iwa-chan was going to say had he listened. He didn’t want to hear the love of his life tell him that he was a train wreck, that he was wasting his life away, that he was an awful person,  _ that he didn’t love him anymore _ . He knows the reason that Iwaizumi is upset is because he doesn’t want to continue sleeping with him, but on those really bad nights where drugs and alcohol just don’t cut it, he needs the touch of Iwaizumi to give him a reason to live. He can’t loose that again.

“I don’t have to listen to him. I know what he’s going to say.”

“Oh yeah, tell me Mr. Know-it-all, what is he going to say?”

“That I’m an asshole who fucked up both of our lives and that he doesn’t want to even look at me anymore.”

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie, half of that was right on the money.”

Oikawa slumped over in defeat, laying his head on the table in front of them, “I wish Iwaizumi was more like Kenma. He lets you do whatever you want.”

It was now Kuroo’s turn to burst out into laughter, “If only you knew how wrong you are.”

“I am not wrong,” Oikawa huffed. “You sleep around all the time, you are a complete slob, you drink more than I do, I am surprised your not dead, all that and he’s totally cool with it. I do the exact same things, but I at least shower, and I still get yelled at.”

“First of all, the nature of our relationship is completely different. My and Kenma’s relationship isn’t a sexual one. Kenma gets that I am a horny fuck, so he let’s me also have sexual partners. It’s completely consensual polyamory. While you and Iwaizumi have this weird undefined friends with benefits thing going on that is driving both of you insane.” Kuroo pauses, but when Oikawa doesn’t comment he continues, “Second, I DO get in trouble all the time by Kenma for drinking too much, except its less yelling and more me being exiled from my own apartment. And Third, I do fucking shower, you ass.”

Oikawa groans and sits up facing Kuroo, his cheek pink from having rested his face on the table for too long ,“What do I do about this?”

“Communication is your friend. Tell Iwaizumi about your gross lovey dovey feelings.”

“Fine, but if this goes wrong I am burning this place to the ground.” 

“Please, take me and this shit show out of our misery.”

“Don’t let Bokuto hear you say that. He’ll cry.”

“That’s the only reason I haven’t gone and done it myself.”

-x-

Unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi had never been much of a heavy sleeper. Even the smallest noise would wake him up, making it difficult to get a good nights rest no matter how early he went to bed. Oikawa said that was part of the reason he was always so grumpy. 

It was around midnight when Oikawa finally got home. He had stopped to grab food before heading back to the apartment since he didn’t want to make a bunch of noise and wake Iwa-chan up by cooking. Hell, even if he wasn’t home there was no way in hell Oikawa would try cooking again, not after he almost burnt the whole place down.

Oikawa took his shoes off by the door and stepped into the living room. He was about to head to their bedroom, but figured he’d finalize what he was going to say before waking Iwaizumi up. He had thought about it all through dinner and his whole trip back to the apartment, but he couldn’t come up with any good way of going about it.

_ ‘Oh sorry to wake you up Iwa-chan, but remember when I said I wanted to marry you when we were 5? Yeah I wan’t joking,’ or, ‘Hey, all those times I was piss ass drunk and said I love you, I really meant it,’ or better yet, ‘Iwa-chan fuck my brains out right now because I just spent the last 2 hours, or rather, the past 2 decades trying to think of a way to say I love you, and I really deserve it a good ass pounding for putting so much thought into it.’ …Yeah this wasn’t going to work. _

Oikawa pulled out his phone and began texting Terushima

[Oikawa: 12:13 am: Im about to tell Iwa-chan my feelings o.o]

[Oikawa: 12:13 am: if this goes wrong we are burning the Hoot down]

[Oikawa: 12:14 am: and watching lots of alien movies and eating lots of milk bread]

[Oikawa: 12:14 am: wish me luck!!!!]

Oikawa stared at his phone for a couple minutes waiting for a response, occasionally tapping the screen to keep it from going black, before giving up and throwing his phone to the other side of the bed and getting up. 

Oikawa isn’t really sure why it went wrong. They were close since they were in grade school. Being neighbors in a small town makes for that kind of close knit relationship. Once they got to high school they realized that their feelings were more than friendly and eventually they found themselves making out in the locker room after the rest of the team left. Things went amazing after that. Oikawa felt like he found his soul mate. That the space gods had brought them together. That this was it, they were meant to be.

It was the night after they lost to Shiratorizawa, for the second time. Oikawa’s knee was burning, but he could barely feel it under the heavy weight of Ushijima’s talent looming over him.  He was at Iwaizumi’s house because he couldn’t bare being home alone to think about all of the things that he could have done better. All the things he could have done to bring out the best in his team. He was the setter, that was his job. 

“We always have next year.”

“Yeah, I know Iwa-chan, but we worked so hard this year.”

They were laying in bed. Iwaizumi was playing with Oikawa’s hair, curling the ends around his fingers. Oikawa was sniffling, trying to keep himself from sobbing. 

“So did Ushijima and the rest of Shiratorizawa. Everyone works hard.”

Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi could tell he wasn’t helping.

“Look, next year we are going to beat them and we will all be third years so there’s be no way of them beating us again afterwards. We’d have the last word so to speak. The ultimate revenge.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he sat up in bed. “You’re right Iwa-chan! That’s something straight out of a drama where we are the main characters. You really do have a brain sometimes!”

Iwaizumi smiled down at Oikawa. He completely ignored the backhanded compliment that Oikawa just gave him. Seeing him happy warmed Iwaizumi up inside, especially knowing he was the one to light the spark.

Oikawa looked back up at Iwaizumi and how warm he looked, how safe, and before he could stop himself he found the words pouring out of his mouth, “I love you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s warmth immediately froze over and the face that once brought Oikawa so much comfort now terrified him.

“You know we can’t be like that.”

“We are already are like that Iwa-chan.”

“No, but if you say it like that it changes things.”

Oikawa sat up, the pain in his leg completely gone to him now, “What does it change Iwa-chan? It doesn’t make the feelings any more or less real. It doesn’t make either of us any more or less ga—“ 

“Oikawa stop,” Iwaizumi cringed at the word. 

“I’m leaving.” Oikawa got up from the bed and began gathering his things. Limping around the room as he went.

“Oikawa don’t leave, please.” Oikawa ignored him.

What Oikawa didn’t know was that, Iwaizumi wanted to get up from the bed, pull Oikawa close, say the words back, but he couldn’t. He knew all too well the truth of what Oikawa was saying to him. But he couldn’t come to terms with it. Maybe if they lived in some alternate universe where this was okay and normal he could, but he wasn’t like Oikawa. He liked conforming, he liked being like everyone else, not being the center of attention. He liked being normal. And this wasn’t normal. So he stayed seated on the bed until he was sure that Oikawa was gone.

But that was just one fight, and they had made up after that. Iwaizumi explained to him it was because they were in high school and on the same team. It would make things weird for their other teammates. Oikawa could kind of understand that. If that could affect their chances of beating Shiratorizawa he could wait until they graduated to be together. So he waited and waited, just like Iwaizumi wanted. And yet now he finds himself here, standing outside of Iwaizumi’s bedroom.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa opened the door to their bedroom slightly and poked his head through the crack. When he didn’t get a response he walked in and crawled onto the bed looming over Iwaizumi. “I know you’re awake, common, stop pretending.”

“I’m actually sleeping so I cannot speak to you right now. Please leave a message after the beep.”

“You’re so mean.”

Iwaizumi turned from his side to onto his back to look back up at Oikawa, “What do you want?”

“We need to talk. Like for real.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi sat up in bed, forcing Oikawa to the sitting position right on top of his legs, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Do you hate me?” Oikawa blurted out. This is definitely not the route he wanted to go.

“No, I don’t hate you. Can I go back to sleep now.”

“That’s not what I meant to say.”

“Then what did you mean to say?”

Oikawa froze. He couldn’t say it. Not after last time. What if Iwaizumi rejected him again?  He had been able to say it while he was drunk and his inhibitions were lowered. That was easy. He could just take it back the next morning. But right now, like this, when he felt so vulnerable and when Iwaizumi was already so disgusted by him, he just couldn’t do it. Oikawa couldn’t even understand why Iwaizumi still put up with him. It was so clear that he hated him, he should just get a new roommate. Unless Iwaizumi pitted him.  _ Fuck, that’s so pathetic.  _

It seemed like an hour went by and he could see the impatience growing on Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand the anger. So he did the one thing he knew always worked. He kissed Iwaizumi. He put all of his feelings into that kiss, hoping that maybe Iwaizumi would understand all the things he couldn’t put into words.

Iwaizumi pulled away, “You taste like alcohol.”

Oikawa’s heart broke. He wasn’t drunk this time. Two drinks couldn’t get him drunk anymore.

“Yeah, I had two drinks at the Hoot tonight, but that’s all.”

“Did you meet up with Terushima there?” Iwaizumi didn’t even know why he said that. He knew this was a sensitive subject.

“No,” Oikawa scoffed, “But even if I did, we aren’t in a relationship or anything. I’m allowed to talk to other people.”

“Mhm okay whatever, can you just go away? I’m tired of just being your casual fuck.” Iwaizumi laid back in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Oikawa could feel the tears running down his face and immediately rushed out of the room. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to see him cry.

When he got back into the living room he spotted his phone glowing on the couch and he plopped down next to it and picked it up.

[Teru-chan: 12:26 am: Sorry for the late response. How’d it go?]

[Oikawa: 12:32 am: Can I come over??]

[Teru-chan: 12:33 am: Of couse]

  
  



End file.
